A Dream's Desire
by Yuki Kamitoki
Summary: She had loved him for as long as she could remember, but it wasn't possible between them. He already had a girlfriend, her friend. As much as she wanted to be with him, she couldn't be selfish and betray someone she cared about... WK/SM
1. Life's Little Game

Title: A Dream's Desire  
  
Author: hikari-no-megami  
  
E-mail address: kirei_usa@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Romance/Action/Adventure  
  
Chapter: 1- Life's Little Game  
  
Disclaimers: I do not own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kreuz. They belong to their owners in which I forgot their names ::sweatdrop::.  
  
Author's Notes: This is my first fic that cross with Sailor Moon and Weiss Kreuz. I don't know much about Weiss Kreuz; so help me if the characters aren't right or OCC.  
  
Quote of the Chapter:  
  
No man or woman is worth your tears, and the one who is, won't make you cry…  
  
***********  
  
Around May…  
  
***********  
  
She looked on in sorrow, as her love walked away with another girl. Her heart breaking into pieces at the sight of happiness upon their faces. Coldness wrapped itself upon her. Love breaking her into pieces, yet she still looked on. They were laughing, talking, something that she had wished for herself with him. But she didn't have that chance. He was gone, away from her grasps. He wasn't hers anyway, wasn't hers to begin with. That thought had stunned her, but the possibility of it possible had kept her from dark. But now there was no hope. He was hers now, the girl that he was laughing with. They were a perfect couple. Absolutely perfect no matter what her friends thought. They deserved each other. He deserved someone special, not her. Not her who had said 'I hate you' once before to him. She regretted that ever since those words came out of her mouth, but no matter what she said, thought, wished, she couldn't take those words back. Then, before those words had ever come out, they were ok, able to say more than 10 words to each other. However, not even much of a word was said now. Obviously they just weren't perfect together. Fate thought that, they thought that. Life was just an endlessly game of hurt and pain, with her on the opposite side of happiness. She just wished, that for once, she would be able to experience real happiness, true love…  
  
  
  
Cherry blossoms gently flew away from their trees and enveloped the sad girl as she watched someone she cared about hurt her. Not purposely of course yet still hurt her, never knowing it. As the couple gradually moved out of the girl's sight, she bowed her head down and slowly fell onto the hard ground. Her hands binding her knees together as tears plummet her clothes in wetness. Seconds turned into minutes, minutes turned into hours. No one was able to understand the feeling of loneliness that she felt right now. Away the blossoms danced across her sight, around her, yet she never looked up. That was the position she stayed in for many hours.  
  
*************************  
  
2 months after the hurt (July)…  
  
*************************  
  
The curtains were drawn in and darkness flooded the area. There was a distant figure on the bed, right beside the window. It was apparent that it wasn't nighttime yet, by the screaming voices heard outside. The door slowly opened, and light stream across the room. The figure lied across the bed slid down and covered the blanket over the face. There was a sound of sigh from the doorway. A sound of click, and powerful waves of light once again hit the figure. The person at the doorway walked toward the bed. She yanked the blanket away from the girl and threw it across the room. Her eyes softened as the girl slowly sat up and wrapped her hands around her legs, an action done a month ago, and days near as the pain was once again brought up. Soothingly, the woman wrapped her arms around the trembling girl and rocked her as she had done before when the girl was only a baby. The girl dug her head into her mom's shoulders and cried. Tears didn't stop, pain didn't stop, only happiness stopped…  
  
"Why does it hurt?" the girl asked in agony.  
  
The mother could do nothing but watch her daughter dig herself into a shell, never coming out until life itself helped her.  
  
"It hurts, because you won't let go. Because you stay in the past, in something that had an ending already. First love is always like that. One day you'll meet your real knight in shining armor, but until then, live your life to the fullest. Live everyday with a smile, a real one. Take up what you had lost during your depression. Be who you are. The you that spread light everywhere you go. The one that helps when a friend is in need. A person who cares about life and the importance of it…"  
  
***************************  
  
July, a special person's birthday…  
  
***************************  
  
Loud noises filled the house from head to toe. Couples were dancing together, laughter was in the air. The special guest was sitting in a corner. Even though sadness still held her, she was able to get away from loneliness, at least for a while…  
  
  
  
"Come on Usa-chan! It's your birthday, have some fun!" a redheaded girl shouted out over the loud music as she pulled Usagi from her seat. Usagi gave a soft smile toward her friend and reluctantly got up. Pulling Usagi toward the dance floor, she started to dance silly, causing a small giggle from her friend. Soon she too began to dance, although not as silly as her friend. Once again, life bubbled out of her heart and she was able to be who she was before. The golden child that loved dancing…  
  
"May I have this… dance?" a male voice was heard. Usagi turned around, not expecting to see him. Suddenly the song they were dancing to stop and a romantic song was on.  
  
Usagi stared, never thinking that he would come, that he would even talk to her.  
  
"May I?" he asked again. Usagi shook herself out of her reverie and looked around, trying to find the friend that she had just danced with, but she wasn't in sight. Tentatively she turned around and gave a hesitant nod. She took his outstretched hand and timidly placed her other hand on his shoulder. He placed one of his hands at her waist, where she blushed. Leisurely they danced to the melody, yet both parties felt discomfort.  
  
"So… what has life hold for you?" he whispered, breaking the silence between them. Usagi couldn't answer; his voice was just so appealing to hear. She was sure that she could hear it for a million times and more. But she couldn't feel anything more to him, it had been so long…  
  
"It has hold out fine…" Silence was ensued after that.  
  
  
  
The song slowly ended yet she didn't want it to. She wanted to feel his hands, wanted to feel his hold on her. Just like as if he was protecting her. But that couldn't happen. Something just couldn't happen between them, it just wasn't possible.  
  
  
  
Usagi took the time to open her presents, taking in the wonder that approached whenever a present was about to be opened. In a matter of minutes, about an hour to be exact, all her presents were open and laid next to her in piles. Nonetheless, the one present that she wanted couldn't come true and from the same person. The one person that she gave her heart to.  
  
  
  
The stars slowly dimmed as sunset was approaching. Just like her life. The moon was bright and friendly, something she needed. Even though there were friends and family that was there when she needed them, they couldn't understand her. Couldn't understand what she was going through. The moon related to her. It's isolated yet shines a beautiful light when needed. She took the railing in her hands and rocked back and forth. Trying to catch the wind. Something that other people wouldn't understand. It was her secret. As she looked up, she saw something shiny and beautiful. Curiosity held her firm and caused her to wonder. Quietly she took her shoes off and climbs on the chair close to her. Standing on tiptoes, she reached her hand to grasp the shiny object. As her fist closed around it, the chair fell and she came tumbling down. Her hair falling away in waves from the hair tie. Gingerly she stood up, righting the chair in the process. She sat down and opened her fist. It was indeed a beauty, a wonderful thing, but it was the thought and the person behind it that had her attention. Glittering in the moon, the locket possessed a thought behind it that was only known to the giver and the receiver. The front was decorated with diamonds, in the shape of a moon. At the back were stars, topaz representing them. Inside held a small note, but it was readable:  
  
1 A beauty for the beautiful birthday girl…  
  
Perhaps he didn't hate her, the gift proved it otherwise, but still. Perhaps he didn't hate her but he didn't love her either…  
  
They separated, yet didn't. Life was a confusing little thing. Full of twists and turns, much like a maze. Figure out the way and it would award you. Hold the past, and it would continue to restrain you. That was life's little game. Sorrow, pain, happiness, love, all part of it…  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 1: Life's Little Game  
  
Well, was it okay? This is just a teaser, but I could continue it if you want me too. I'm proud of this chapter, just finished it in one day! The best I could do with my stories. Really need to update them. Please review and review, comments and suggestions are welcome, and maybe flames, though don't make them to scary. ^-^ 


	2. Maybe... One Day

Title: A Dream's Desire  
  
Author: hikari-no-megami  
  
E-mail address: kirei_usa@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Chapter: 2- Maybe… One Day  
  
Disclaimers: Life's a game of sorrow and unfairness and I don't own Sailor Moon or Weiss Kreuz…  
  
Author Notes: Never thought that people would like this story! ^_^ So for reviewing, I'm going to update more faster! But if it's possible I would like about ten reviews or more for each chapter. Please? ::puppy eyes:: Anyway, I haven't thought of whom she should be with, well thought of it, but didn't make it definite yet. So you could vote for the couple pairing. Although there will be hints all the way, nothing is definite yet. I sort of forgot that Usagi's birthday was at June 30, so if I do rewrite the story again, in which I am in the process of for Hidoi Yume, then I will change that. Thanks Chibi Chibi!  
  
Quote of the Chapter:  
  
He was a man with many faces. But perhaps one of his most common faces is of love and hate...  
  
(I don't really get how that quote came to be… I made that up, don't you like it?)  
  
***********  
  
At the park…  
  
***********  
  
The air was warm and cheery, the opposite of what she was feeling. Thinking about past times, was almost like her favorite thing to do. She dreamt about it at night, and thought of it at morning. There wasn't really a single time when she wouldn't think about it. Yet she didn't want to think about it. Times when happiness held her and sorrow seemed miles away.  
  
A cherry blossom flew by her head. She caught it and twirled it around her fingers. It was smooth and pretty, yet it had a quality that made people want to feel it. She didn't know why she was comparing her life to a flower, yet there was just something about them…  
  
  
  
He walked out of the flower shop. It was just too hectic in there even though he knew he shouldn't have done that, but it was just so uncomfortable. There were too many females in there for his taste, hoping that they would buy something was just a lost wish. They weren't in there to buy anything; they were in there to stare at bishonens… He slightly blushes at that conclusion. Why they opened a flower shop was unknown to him, they probably should have opened a business that had securities guarding every door or something. The females can get quite rough when they want to.  
  
Suddenly he stops as he found out that he was in a park. He sat down on a nearby bench and continued to ponder, but then he heard crying nearby. He slowly stood up, his ear opened for where it came from.  
  
  
  
"Miss, are you okay?" Usagi stared up at the young man in front of her. She was confused by his question but then she felt something wet upon her cheeks. Tears were streaming down her face. She thought that there weren't any more tears to cry, but she was wrong. A handkerchief was offered her way.  
  
"Thank you," she chokes out.  
  
"Its no problem, if I may ask why are you crying?" he asked, never knowing that the simple question could cause pain and sadness once again.  
  
He noticed her eyes suddenly filled with pain and remorse filled into his soul as well as his heart. Why, he wasn't so sure, perhaps it was the age and amount of knowledge in her eyes that told she wasn't exactly who she appeared to be…  
  
"You don't have to tell me if you don't want to…" he quickly added. A small smile was given his way. It was a start at least.  
  
**********  
  
"Will you just shut up and listen!" he shouted.  
  
She stared at him in shock. He never used that tone with her but by the way things were going lately it didn't seem much of a surprise. Problems started to begin on their last date. She didn't know what had happened to cause it. Things were just going perfectly fine…  
  
"Do you remember the time when I told you about her party?" he asked in a soft voice as he controlled himself.  
  
Of course she remembered, it was 'her' party. The one that she took on as her enemy, yet 'she' never knew. They were friends before but things changed when she was betrayed. 'She' knew that she loved him, yet she took him away. Took the person she cared about away. Imagine her hurt when they were flirting about in front of her. Her pain as betrayal set itself in her soul. It could never be washed away.  
  
"That night, when I saw her, she was alone, in a corner. I wondered why, but I never really asked. It seemed as if sadness had enveloped her. Not at all like the girl I knew," he paused as a memory of her appeared.  
  
She glared darkly at the image of 'her' that materialize in her mind. It was always her that came between them. Always her that caused problems in her life.  
  
He started again, "I asked her to dance later on… She was quiet, seemed like the days had changed her. Almost like a stranger to me, but I knew that somewhere inside her, the real her was trying it's best to get out. It was only until later on, that I knew why she wasn't who she was. I was stupid, too stupid to never realize it," sorrow threatened to emerge in his voice.  
  
Why did 'she' have to come between them? A few tears trickle down her eyes. Why did she have to take something that she needed, wanted? Without a doubt, she knew what was about to happen next. She wasn't a fool to realize what he wanted to do.  
  
He slowly sat down on a nearby bench and continued his speech.  
  
"I thought for days and nights, I didn't know what I should do. Should I tell her what I knew, but then how would she react. Would we still be friends if the truth came out? One side will always be hurt, I know. But one day, I saw her she was fine. Well as much as she could be. She was talking to a boy, someone I didn't know. I don't know what happened, but my heart was… wasn't working as it was…"  
  
Her heart was in pain now, already broken, but it could be healed with only a few words. But the problem was would he say it. Would he say it to her or the person she was betrayed by? Of course it was she. Why would he say it to someone else? She was his girlfriend, but no matter how much, how long, she lied to herself, the feeling that was between that was already broken. Maybe it was her fault, not trying enough to hold the feeling as much as possible, however would it slip by her even if she used all her strength? Or if he helped her?  
  
"I made excuses and lies, but they were all gone when the boy and her surfaced into my mind. I just couldn't ignore what my heart told me. I couldn't ignore the pull from my soul. As much as lies help me live everyday ignoring that feeling, it can't help me live forever without that emotion."  
  
"What are you trying to say?" she asked him, keeping a hold on her emotions, afraid that they would break out any minute. And then not only would she lose her love, but her dignity as well.  
  
"I'm sorry, but I can't be with you anymore,"  
  
She could only utter one word, "Why?" she already knew but as much as she didn't want more pain, didn't want to hear the truth from his mouth, she needed to hear it. To hear maybe one last time, why…  
  
He stopped walking as soon as he finished his last comment. He didn't want to hurt anyone, but someone had to be hurt in this situation. Maybe it should've been him, but perhaps he was already.  
  
As he started walking again, he left his answer, in four words. If he could've said it in three, it would've healed her, but he couldn't bring himself to say the words. Couldn't lie to him and her. She could and would find someone better than him. There isn't only one guy in this world, she just had to try.  
  
"I don't love you…"  
  
The wind carried the reply to her ears, and she let it…  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 2: Maybe… One Day  
  
::Sniff, sniff:: I feel sorry for that girl, even though she gave Usagi grief and sorrow… Maybe next time I shouldn't put any more angst in it, if I do, I'm sure there won't be any tissues left in the house.  
  
::Quatre walks in holding a box of tissues:: You could use some of these if you don't have any at your house. ::he held the box towards Hikari-chan::  
  
::Hikari-chan accepts the action and tears stream from her eyes:: Isn't he so sweet? And caring too? ::suddenly flies toward an unsuspecting Quatre and hugs him to death. You could see his blue face:: You're high up on my favorite list of bishies in the Gundam Wing list! If the others are as caring as you, then I won't have to die so fast.  
  
::Yohji pops up:: What! I'm not caring? You must have misinterpret my actions. I've always been caring.  
  
::Hikari-chan suddenly stops hugging the almost dieing Quatre and turns toward Yohji:: You, caring? I will believe that if you stop being a playboy!  
  
Yohji: Hey! Being a ladies man is my job. Anyway who was that guy that was talking to 'my' Usa?  
  
Usa-chan: What do you mean your Usa? I don't belong to anyone! Besides why would I want to be with a ladies man? I'd rather go with that silent guy instead. I think his name was Aya, wasn't it?  
  
Hikari-chan: Agreed. Why would she want to go with you instead of ::eyes turn starry:: the lovable Aya?  
  
::Yohji chokes on his doughnut that he was eating as the girls talked about nonsense:: Lovable Aya! Oh, wait until he hears what his new nickname is. Couldn't you've used a better one than lovable? That sounds so ::shudders:: weird and creepy.  
  
Hikari-chan: Humph! You have no sense, obviously don't know anything about females and words…  
  
Yohji: Talking about you I see.  
  
Hikari-chan: Why you…  
  
::both start to bicker endlessly, Usa-chan starts to sweatdrop as the bickering gets worse, turns to the readers, same expression shown on their faces at the amazing vocabulary of words they hold::  
  
Usa-chan: Well, this is what happens when you put a meanie playboy and a writer together.  
  
Yohji: I heard that!  
  
Hikari-chan: Don't turn away from this argument you bum!  
  
Yohji: I don't think you have much of a vocabulary.  
  
::Usa-chan walks away from the insane people and continues::  
  
Usa-chan: I think that's far enough, anyway review! ::smiles that irresistible smile, making people fall over each other trying to review first::  
  
Reviewer 1: Me first, I'm the one she directed the smile to!  
  
Reviewer 2: No me!  
  
::starts bickering::  
  
Usa-chan: I should really get a new job. These kinds of jobs are so dangerous.  
  
::turns and walks away without anyone noticing, that is until a fan notices and yells after her causing many people to run after the frantic and terrified girl::  
  
Usa-chan: HELP!!! ::no more is heard after that::… 


	3. Broken Dreams

Title: A Dream's Desire  
  
Author: hikari-no-megami  
  
E-mail address: kirei_usa@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Romance/Angst  
  
Chapter: 2- Broken Dreams  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own either Sailor Moon or Weiss Kreuz, but I promise you one day I'll rise up before their owners and buy it, and then I'll be rich!!! HAHAHA!!! ::cough, cough:: I think I laughed too much…  
  
Author Notes: Umm… hehe… ::backs away from angry readers:: uh, sorry for the lateness, but I had to study for lots and lots of tests that was scheduled last week, I don't think that was an acceptable excuse ::readers nod their heads furiously:: but, hey I tried (even if the excuse was true).  
  
Anyway, to answer your question SweetKawaiiAngel, the couple that broke up… might be Omi and Ouka but I was thinking about some other people. Shouldn't say too much, might reveal something not yet to be revealed. And it might be an Aya/Usagi fic, cause I absolutely love those, but I haven't made it definite yet. Just have to vote ChibiChaos, and vote a lot! Oh, remember to read the note at the end of the chapter. It will help to understand what just happened in the chapter.  
  
Quote of the Chapter:  
  
A true friend is someone who reaches for your hand and touches your heart.  
  
********  
  
Dreams…  
  
********  
  
Losses… Hope… Loneliness… A memory.  
  
**********  
  
The doorbell rang. She covered her ears. Never wanting to hear that endless sound again. But it rang continuously. In frustration, she threw the closest object and it fell with a thud. But that didn't matter. The item was nothing personal or important, it was just a present from the person she loved, but didn't know that. It wasn't something that she shouldn't keep, cherish. It was just a thing that had no meaning and would never have one. But to whom was she kidding? She loved him even though he had someone already. Loved him even though he never would return her feelings. How she longed to be with him, having him hold her as if nothing else was more important in this universe, but she couldn't betray her friend. She couldn't be disloyal to someone she cared about, no matter how greatly she wanted to be with him.  
  
Again and again it rang, but it met deaf ears.  
  
"Open up! I know you'll in there! You can't hide from me forever!" a voice shouted outside.  
  
She knew she couldn't hide from him forever, but she could escape him for at least a few hours.  
  
"I know you're angry at me, but don't you get it?"  
  
No, she didn't get it and she didn't want to ever get it.  
  
"I'm… I'm sorry, but won't you come out and talk to me, even for a minute?" he pleaded.  
  
She couldn't, couldn't see him. Couldn't face him, even for a minute, who knew what could happen in such time? Would she fall over heels for him again? And get her heart broken in the process? She didn't want to, but her heart won't listen. That was her downfall, using her heart instead of her mind.  
  
"Please come out, please…"  
  
She heard a thump and knew that he was slumped on the ground. Her heart was in agony, but she couldn't leave her walls now, not after how much she put to build the shields  
  
"I… I love you," he whispered out, but too bad she couldn't hear him. She had escaped from her misery and had once again avoided the words she wanted so much to hear, yet dread. She was gone like the winds, never stopping to let him catch up. Gone forever from him, never stopping…  
  
**********  
  
"I would love your number,"  
  
She blushed, yet her heart beat fast, for some reason she didn't know. Would she give him her number? Yes, her mind told her, but not yet her heart answered. Would the heart, or the mind win over this time? She didn't know.  
  
"Is that a yes or a no?" he asked. She snapped out of her thoughts to find herself nodding yet shaking her head, one way after another.  
  
"Hehe," she sweatdropped, this was not the way to answer a question. "I have to go now, but I'm sure if fate will bring us together again, and maybe then my number will be yours."  
  
"So you'll let fate decide our meeting?" She nodded, but she knew that they would meet again, just in different situations. "Well then, I guess I'll go with that," he answered.  
  
She nodded again, her voice seemed to detach from her. She gave him a smile and turned around.  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
"Same to you too tenshi," he called out as she disappeared from sight. However she caught his words and gave him a bright smile.  
  
He stared after her with what looked like longing in his eyes. But that couldn't be possible would it? The playboy couldn't of fallen for the tenshi just like the others before him. He gave a sigh and walked away, his heart already anticipating when fate would let them meet again.  
  
**********  
  
"Thief! Thief! Someone help me please! The thief stole my wallet!" a young girl was shouting out to anyone who was listening. The passersby looked on, yet none was really helping. The girl ran with all her might to catch the thief that stole her wallet, but the thief was too fast. "Help, someone!" she called out again.  
  
Suddenly she saw a bright shadow dash toward the thief. She stopped and stared in awe as the shadow quickly tackled the thief down and grabbed the wallet from the thief's hands. She, or was it a he? She couldn't tell, but the person quickly stood up and pulled the thief to his feet. Her feet as if led by it's own mind walked toward them.  
  
As she got closer, she realized that the person that had tackled the thief and got back her wallet was a boy.  
  
"Here you go Miss," he handed over her wallet to her and then turned around, about to leave with the culprit.  
  
"Excuse me," she called to the boy.  
  
He turned around. "Yes?"  
  
She turned quite red as his eyes peered into hers.  
  
"Umm, I would like to… that is if you don't mind, I wouldn't really want to force you into anything even though I really want you to, but you could, I wouldn't mind that…" she stopped as she realized she was babbling.  
  
"Yes…?" he asked curiously. Never had he seen someone stutter a lot and talk really fast, but of course Omi sometimes did that, but that was quite rarely.  
  
"Would you accept my invitation of a drink at a nearby coffee shop?" her words were all mingled up together, that he couldn't decipher what she was saying. He stared at her for a while, unsure of what would happen.  
  
"Nani?" he asked.  
  
"Hehe, umm, would you like to have a drink at a nearby coffee shop with me? You saved my wallet and I'm really thankful for that. That is if you want to…" she crossed her fingers behind her back. It was only a superstition, but she didn't really care about that now. She really wanted to get to know him better.  
  
"Oh… sure," he smiled. It probably wouldn't be that bad, she seemed really nice.  
  
She smiled in relief,  
  
"Thank you."  
  
**********  
  
"Come and catch me!" a voice vibrated over the sofa, her hiding place, but sadly her voice gave her away and the person she was hiding from found her.  
  
"That's so not fair!" she pouted.  
  
"Yes it is! It's your fault that you talked!" the young boy that she was hiding from pointed an accusing finger at her and jabbed her.  
  
"Hey! It's not my fault it's your fault! Anyway you're it!" she shouted as she ran away from the boy again.  
  
"Again! That's not fair, I was just it a minute ago."  
  
"Nan-an-a-boo-boo!" she jumped in front of a chair and made faces at him.  
  
"That's it!" he shouted as he sighted her. "I'm catching you for sure!"  
  
He ran over to her, but she ran away. Again and again they ran, but no one was stopping for sure.  
  
  
  
He stared at her as she slept. There wasn't really a reason, it was just natural to do it. Of course he often question himself why he was doing this to himself, but then he wasn't quite himself these days. She frequently popped into his mind at unexpected times, not all unwelcome though.  
  
From the day she appeared in his life, it had changed drastically. Not all bad, but there were still times he wondered why he put up with her, but then all he had to do was to look at her eyes, the windows to a soul as many had quoted. He didn't really get that meaning until he saw her. She had amazingly eyes for a child so young, but then he was young too, only about a year older. As they grew up together, they faced many hardships, well they weren't really difficult problems, but he had the misery of separating from her for about a year. When he had came back, he had vowed to never separate from her again, but then fate always had that uncanny ability to do the opposite of what you really wanted…  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 3- Broken Dreams  
  
Was that a cliffie? I'm sorry it the ending wasn't really good, but then I sort of wanted the chapter out since it's been so long.  
  
K, this chapter might be a little confusing, cause I'm trying a different kind of style in writing. I'm sure you know who the girl is in all of the scenes, at least most of them. And you probably guessed who some of the guys are in the chapter. You'll also probably get an idea of whom the person that hurt Usa was, but I don't really want you to know. Well, not yet anyway, but by the rate I'm going, some of the guys are already crossed of your list of who Usa likes, and that isn't what I really want, so I'm putting a little twist in it. There are some scenes that happened in the future, and some in the present or past. The scenes that happened in this chapter are from the past, sort of except the first one. Anyhow, there will be ones that will explain what happened.  
  
I was thinking of making this an all romance one that describes basically the angles in a relationship filled with hate and love. But then I got an idea, filled with lots of bends, however I'm not to sure if I could write it. It's a concept of separation, missing links, love, hope, and lost. The five main values that usually materialize in a fic is love, hate, sadness, happiness, and pain. And I'm trying to put all those feelings in my fic. I believe they are the emotions that hold a story together.  
  
I think that's all, you could vote for who you want Usa to be with, but I'm thinking that putting Aya with Usa is quite hard to, considering what had happened in Chapter 1 and 2, and also because of his character. But no matter what, I still think that Usa and Aya go best together. ^.^ Don't hesitate to review or flame me… (I think this chapter isn't as good as it should be… sorry!) 


	4. Fool To Think

Title: Fool To Think  
  
Author: hikari-no-megami  
  
E-mail address: kirei_usa@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
  
Songfic  
  
Disclaimers: I don't own the series you know in here.  
  
Author Notes: I know that there's a fic by Dreama Tsuki with the same title as mine, and same song as well. I'm sort of using her idea, but I just had to write a fic with this song. But as usual the guy characters aren't revealed, hehe. Is the third chapter of A Dream's Desire that bad? Not many people reviewed… Is it the ending? Tell me what I need to work on, and I'll try to fulfill your needs, but really if there's something wrong, tell me so I could work on it and improve my skills. Remember to review!  
  
Quote of the fic:  
  
It is not the end of a journey that gives you success but the journey itself…  
  
**********  
  
~ Look at me dreaming of you  
  
All I could hope is to have you  
  
To have you walking with me  
  
Laughing so in love, we two  
  
Almost drunkenly  
  
I did imbibe of this  
  
Fantasy of you and me ~  
  
  
  
She looked on in sorrow, as her love walked away with another girl. Her heart breaking into pieces at the sight of happiness upon their faces. Coldness wrapped itself upon her. Love breaking her into pieces, yet she still looked on. They were laughing, talking, something that she had wished for herself with him. But she didn't have that chance. He was gone, away from her grasps. He wasn't hers anyway, wasn't hers to begin with. That thought had stunned her, but the possibility of it possible had kept her from dark. But now there was no hope. He was hers now, the girl that he was laughing with. They were a perfect couple. Absolutely perfect no matter what her friends thought. They deserved each other. He deserved someone special, not her. Not her who had said 'I hate you' once before to him. She regretted that ever since those words came out of her mouth, but no matter what she said, thought, wished, she couldn't take those words back. Then, before those words had ever come out, they were ok, able to say more than 10 words to each other. However, not even much of a word was said now. Obviously they just weren't perfect together. Fate thought that, they thought that. Life was just an endlessly game of hurt and pain, with her on the opposite side of happiness. She just wished, that for once, she would be able to experience real happiness, true love…  
  
  
  
~ Was I a fool to think?  
  
The way you look at me  
  
I swear you did  
  
But you looked away to quick  
  
Was I a fool, was I a fool to think  
  
That you would take me home  
  
As if I was yours  
  
Was I a fool to think at all? ~  
  
  
  
"Thank you," she whispered.  
  
He gave a small nod and smiled.  
  
She smiled back, but it was a painful one. A fake smile you could call it. She knew that nothing could happen between them, heck she knew as soon as she saw their hands entwine together, but she couldn't stop her heart from beating, couldn't stop the blushes that kept on popping up when he smiled at her, couldn't stop the pain that appeared faithfully when the fact that he wasn't hers and could never be took her away. It was a lost cause to stop herself from loving him, just like it was a lost cause to stop them from being together. But she knew that no matter how many years have past, how many problems rises, she would love him for eternity itself and beyond.  
  
"So, found anyone yet?" he casually asked. Never knowing how painful the question was to her.  
  
"No…" she said, a painful smile appearing on her face again. He would never know that the person she really cared about the most and loved was him. He would never find out.  
  
"Are you sure? I've seen you hang out with a few guys lately," he said. Happiness seemed to appear in his tone, but she never knew, her sorrow had constrained her to the deception. He didn't know that the guys she spent time with were the only things she could do to force herself to forget him, to forget everything about him.  
  
"Yes! They're not my kind of guy. I need someone who's wonderful and kind, beautiful inside and out… just someone who could understand me, and take me in for who I am,"  
  
"Are you describing me? Cause that's the truth from head to toe!" he joked. He didn't know that she was really describing him.  
  
"You?" she looked at him, up and down. "Maybe, but too bad you have a girlfriend already," she teased, knowing how much the truth hurt her.  
  
"Yeah, too bad I have a girlfriend already, you would've been a perfect choice."  
  
She blushed, wanting him to stop, to stop making her hope again and then crush it in one blow. But then she yearned for him to say things much like that, but it was already too much to hope.  
  
"Yeah, too bad…"  
  
Tension shot out like an arrow and it hit its target. Silence seemed unbearable for her, but it gave her room to think, instead of wondering what would happen what will happen next, will she hope again? It gave her peace, but she was afraid that once the silence continued on, he would leave and…  
  
"Well, I have to go now, it's been nice seeing you again," he waved lightly before turning around to find his girlfriend.  
  
… and leave her broken all over again.  
  
  
  
~ I've grown tired of love  
  
You are the trouble with me  
  
I watch you walk right by  
  
I smile, you do not notice me  
  
Treat me recklessly  
  
All you do is toss me pennies out  
  
But the silence in me is screaming  
  
Won't you come and get me? ~  
  
  
  
The stars slowly dimmed as sunset was approaching. Just like her life. The moon was bright and friendly, something she needed. Even though there were friends and family that was there when she needed them, they couldn't understand her. Couldn't understand what she was going through. The moon related to her. It's isolated yet shines a beautiful light when needed. She took the railing in her hands and rocked back and forth. Trying to catch the wind. Something that other people wouldn't understand. It was her secret. As she looked up, she saw something shiny and beautiful. Curiosity held her firm and caused her to wonder. Quietly she took her shoes off and climbs on the chair close to her. Standing on tiptoes, she reached her hand to grasp the shiny object. As her fist closed around it, the chair fell and she came tumbling down. Her hair falling away in waves from the hair tie. Gingerly she stood up, righting the chair in the process. She sat down and opened her fist. It was indeed a beauty, a wonderful thing, but it was the thought and the person behind it that had her attention. Glittering in the moon, the locket possessed a thought behind it that was only known to the giver and the receiver. The front was decorated with diamonds, in the shape of a moon. At the back were stars, topaz representing them. Inside held a small note, but it was readable:  
  
1 A beauty for the beautiful birthday girl…  
  
Perhaps he didn't hate her, the gift proved it otherwise, but still. Perhaps he didn't hate her but he didn't love her either…  
  
They separated, yet didn't. Life was a confusing little thing. Full of twists and turns, much like a maze. Figure out the way and it would award you. Hold the past, and it would continue to restrain you. That was life's little game. Sorrow, pain, happiness, love, all part of it…  
  
  
  
~ Was I a fool to think?  
  
The way you looked at me  
  
I swear you did  
  
But you looked away too quick  
  
Was I a fool, was I a fool to think  
  
That you would take me home  
  
As if I was yours  
  
Was I a fool to think at all? ~  
  
  
  
The doorbell rang. She covered her ears. Never wanting to hear that endless sound again. But it rang continuously. In frustration, she threw the closest object and it fell with a thud. But that didn't matter. The item was nothing personal or important, it was just a present from the person she loved, but didn't know that. It wasn't something that she shouldn't keep, cherish. It was just a thing that had no meaning and would never have one. But to whom was she kidding? She loved him even though he had someone already. Loved him even though he never would return her feelings. How she longed to be with him, having him hold her as if nothing else was more important in this universe, but she couldn't betray her friend. She couldn't be disloyal to someone she cared about, no matter how greatly she wanted to be with him.  
  
Again and again it rang, but it met deaf ears.  
  
"Open up! I know you'll in there! You can't hide from me forever!" a voice shouted outside.  
  
She knew she couldn't hide from him forever, but she could escape him for at least a few hours.  
  
"I know you're angry at me, but don't you get it?"  
  
No, she didn't get it and she didn't want to ever get it.  
  
"I'm… I'm sorry, but won't you come out and talk to me, even for a minute?" he pleaded.  
  
She couldn't, couldn't see him. Couldn't face him, even for a minute, who knew what could happen in such time? Would she fall over heels for him again? And get her heart broken in the process? She didn't want to, but her heart won't listen. That was her downfall, using her heart instead of her mind.  
  
"Please come out, please…"  
  
She heard a thump and knew that he was slumped on the ground. Her heart was in agony, but she couldn't leave her walls now, not after how much she put to build the shields  
  
"I… I love you," he whispered out, but too bad she couldn't hear him. She had escaped from her misery and had once again avoided the words she wanted so much to hear, yet dread. She was gone like the winds, never stopping to let him catch up. Gone forever from him, never stopping…  
  
  
  
~ Was I a fool to think?  
  
The way you looked at me  
  
I swear you did  
  
But you looked away too quick  
  
Was I a fool, was I a fool to think  
  
That you would take me home  
  
As if I was yours  
  
Was I a fool to think at all? ~  
  
  
  
She stared at him, her eyes quickly drifted from his as the intense gaze startled her. She was all messed up, she didn't know what to do anymore or what to feel. She had maybe once knew what she felt for him, but now, all because of a mistake she was… she didn't know, all she knew was that she had a big headache, and in no hurry would it disappear.  
  
She played around with a knot of a blanket close by. It was no use thinking at all. It would only cause confusion and confrontation, something she didn't want at all. What had happened was unknown to her, but she knew that all the secrets would be revealed once someone started to talk. Her heart couldn't hide the secret anymore, and she really did want to get it all out so that the burden would leave her again. But would it really? She didn't want to be awkward with him. It was better off with only one person holding on to the secret, never letting go, despite how heavy the words held her…  
  
"Uh…" he broke the silence, but perhaps the silence was better than the confrontation. "Wh… What-" he stopped as he realized that she was crying. His awkwardness seemed to leave him and he leaned forward. He hesitantly wrapped his arms around her, and she surrendered to the soothing touch and heat of his arms.  
  
"What happened?" he asked softly, but she didn't respond, she couldn't. It was like her mind had shut down and forced her to do something she wouldn't really do in a situation much like this.  
  
He respected her silence and she shed her tears.  
  
It seemed like she was crying for hours and days, but in fact it was only a few minutes, but during those minutes, tears were shed and an understanding grew between them. Perhaps it would've been better if the incident hadn't happen, but then both would've tried to escape confrontation for as long as they lived and nothing would've resulted in it. It was only a matter of time before more troubles would've taken place and they couldn't run away from it. Only a matter of time…  
  
  
  
~ You make a mess of me here  
  
I dance a thousand steps for you  
  
If you say yes to me  
  
I'll be whatever gets you through ~  
  
  
  
~ You make a mess of me here (was I a fool?)  
  
I dance a thousand steps for you (was I a fool?)  
  
Was I a fool, was I a fool to think?  
  
Am I a fool, am I a fool for you? ~  
  
  
  
Am I a fool to wish for something that I know wouldn't be given?  
  
Am I a fool to keep on loving a forbidden person?  
  
Am I a fool to hope that you'll one day be mine?  
  
Am I a fool to believe in a dream never to occur?  
  
Am I a fool to yearn for you when you'll never be mine?  
  
Am I a fool to assume that you will notice me?  
  
Am I a fool to be whatever that gets you through?  
  
Am I a fool to consider you'll say yes?  
  
Am I a fool to your command?  
  
Am I a fool to dream of a forbidden relationship?  
  
Am I a fool to think that something might happen between us?  
  
Am I a fool for you?  
  
Maybe I am, but I know that no matter what happens, I'll still love that lost boy wandering to find a way out, the young man with the sad eyes, the knight that keeps on rescuing me…  
  
"If loving you was a mistake and there was a chance to change what had happened, I know that I will still choose to love you…"  
  
  
  
End of Fool To Think  
  
Well, was it okay? Just to tell you, the next chapter, it will describe everything in order. That means the guys name will be revealed (no more secrecy) and well, just to tell you, this is a love web fic. That means that I'm going to have lots of guys fall for Usagi and well, it's going to very fun to write it. Anyway, it will start from the beginning (how she met all the bishonen and what happened after that…) (that means that the scenes I had in the chapters will be in it, and the guys names will be unveiled) and we'll start our way from there. Are you confused? Well don't worry cause it won't be confusing when you read the next chapter. Remember to review… ^_^ 


	5. A Save Could Go A long Way

Title: A Dream's Desire  
  
Author: hikari-no-megami  
  
E-mail address: kirei_usa@hotmail.com  
  
Rating: PG  
  
Genre: Angst/Romance  
  
Chapter: 4- A Save Could Go A Long Way  
  
Disclaimers: If I own Weiss Kreuz or Sailor Moon, I would be rich, Aya would be nice and polite, Yohji would be a soccer fan, and won't care much about girls, Ken would be a playboy, and Omi would be trigger happy. Since none of those are true, I don't own Weiss Kreuz or Sailor Moon.  
  
Author's Notes: Well, here's the next chapter… (nothing to say…)  
  
**********  
  
She stared at her hands for what seemed like an eternity. But then how long was an eternity. Was an eternity when you stare into a person's eyes and emotions, feelings pass through? Or is it when pain hits you and holds on to your soul and heart, and it stays there, only until you learn how to accept it, will it slowly go away… leaving in its' wait, a painful scar? What was an eternity?  
  
She threw her arms at her side and faintly cried. The world was a cruel place… and fate was a heartless creature.  
  
A car crash… a car crash had blindly took the two people she cared most about away. She had wished and hoped and dreamed of the day that she would finally see her parents… face to face and hold onto them, never letting go. But then fate, fate had always interfered. Fate had always gave her misery, always gave her pain and… It was a very young age for her. She had been sent to her aunt and uncle's place, they were to care for her, just like her parents would've…  
  
She looked up at the sky and wondered. Would life have been much better, more… if none of the events that had happened, happened? Would she still have a family if fate hadn't made the accident happen? There were lots of questions she wanted to ask, but was there someone there to answer it for her? No… She was certain there wasn't. There was once before, but then that was just an imposter. A cheater that would never know that the secrets in the universe, the secrets of life and happiness. Did she know however? Was she a cheater, a person that cheated her own self to make herself happier? Maybe.  
  
She turned her head toward the river and gazed at it. Her reflection stared back at her, and in those few moments, time had stopped, giving her a freedom she had only dreamed for so long, but then, as all things go, time resumed.  
  
She predicted it, fate was playing with her again. Giving her something she wanted so much, then taking it away, dangling it just above her head, letting her know that, fate would always be superior, it would always rule over those who wanted to oppose her…  
  
If she could only leave this world, leave this place and never come back, never dream or wonder, and never remember. But how far could she go, before fate catch up, how long could she walk off, before she would remember again? There wasn't really a solution but death, however how would her aunt and uncle react to it? She loved her aunt and uncle a lot, but to live in a world without something to hold on to, was hard, and she didn't have anyone to support her, in the way she wanted.  
  
With a final resolute, she climbed up the bridge and sat on top, her feet dangling just above the water. Should she really? Yes, her mind whispered out… Yes? Yes… she seized her courage and jumped down.  
  
Water sting her eyes and her clothes dragged her down. Her arms were at her side, unflinching she stared ahead. Her mind determined to do what she believed was right, but her heart, oh, it was in pain. Not because she was about to die but because if she died, she would never experience something that was absolutely wonderful and beautiful. Something that would fill her soul with a heart's delight, or warm her from head to toe. She would never experience…  
  
Love.  
  
As much as the heart tried to keep her alive, her mind was already unwavering. Nothing could stop her from what she was about to do… for now.  
  
  
  
'What the **** is she doing?!' Yohji thought as he peered over the bridge. Golden yellow or was it silver hair was floating above the water, and a faint face was attached to the hair.  
  
'Oh, what the heck.' One of his hands held the bridge while his whole body flipped over it and landed in the water. He quickly swam to the puddle of hair and reached for the body that came with it. He threw one arm over his shoulder and quickly swam to the surface. However he couldn't help feeling… he didn't know what word he was trying to use, but a distant feeling was surfing up, one that he had never felt in a long time…  
  
  
  
She gave a small groan as she woke up. Her eyes slowly opened to the world, only to meet emerald eyes. She closed her eyes, feeling that nothing was wrong, until she realized that her lips were pressured. She opened her eyes again. This time blinking a few times, hoping that all was a nightmare.  
  
It wasn't.  
  
He was kissing her. That was alright, nothing unusual. But then that thought finally registered into her mind after a few minutes. HE WAS KISSING HER???!!!  
  
She lifted her arms painfully and slapped his head aside. His head twisted to the other side, in the process giving her a satisfaction yet dissatisfaction sound of a crack. And an annoying headache that intensified.  
  
She slowly sat up in an attempt to yell at him better. Unfortunately by the time she sat up (which let say was about an hour later), her headache killed her and he had fainted.  
  
He had fainted?!  
  
She never knew she had so much strength… Wow! She sure was strong! ^^;;;  
  
************  
  
An hour later…  
  
************  
  
She sighed again and again. She was bored. No other way to explain it. And all because of 'him', she gave a small kick to his side. He didn't move. He might as well of been dead. By the way things were going, if he wasn't dead then he was about to be dead.  
  
She shook him. "Wake up!" he didn't move. She shook him even harder. "Wake up!!!" he wouldn't even budge.  
  
"Hey! Are you dead or not?" she shouted at him. If he were still awake, he would have been amazed by her wonderful vocabulary of words that were used against him. However he wasn't so it was sadly a bad thing.  
  
"*sighs* Stupid of me… still staying around… better things to do… stupid boy… stupid person… stupid me… stupid world…"  
  
"Are you done with your constant mumbling yet?" she heard an annoyed, drowsy voice talking to her.  
  
"Huh?" she stared at him as he slowly got up.  
  
"Your mumbling is giving me a headache." He explained as he rubbed his head.  
  
"Good! I hope your headache kills you!" she retorted.  
  
"That's not a nice thing to say," he wagged his finger at her and smirked. "What would your mother think?"  
  
Her eyes clouded in pain as her mother was reminded. She didn't know what her mother would think. And she would never know, she never had one… None that she could remember… Tears welled up in her eyes, but she tried her hardest. Tried to hold it in. She succeeded, with at least a few tears.  
  
Guilt flashed by in his heart as those pearl tears slowly trickle down her face. He watched tentatively as tears fell down, and with a heartrending heart, he too cried, only in his soul as he didn't know how to help.  
  
"Are you okay?" he asked uncertainly. This sure wasn't him, being the sensitive guy, but then he didn't know what he was, who he was, in those few moments he had met her. He took out a handkerchief. Even though it was wet, he handed it to her.  
  
She grabbed the handkerchief from him and turned around. It was quite embarrassing to cry in front of someone you had just met. Especially a boy that didn't understand all that a girl had to go threw. They never understood…  
  
That statement produced more tears, more pain and more sorrow. Boys, who needed them? They only cause heartbreak and an undying pain… for eternity.  
  
He winced slightly as he heard more tears. He didn't know what to do in these situations. What could he have done to help her? What could he do to stop pain? He didn't know and those thoughts, questions plague him.  
  
He reached a hand toward her shoulder. She flinched slightly. He pulled back, but then he reached out again, hesitantly. She didn't move. This time he gathered all his courage and wrapped his arms around her. His arms locking hers, his chin on her shoulder and her tears on his arms.  
  
"All will be okay…" he whispered out. It was all he could do, all he could say…  
  
Her only answer was tears.  
  
  
  
Minutes pass by. They stood still in that position.  
  
"Are you okay now?" he asked her, his breath tickling her ears.  
  
All she could do was nod. Her voice was numb.  
  
He held her tightly, her body spreading his with warmth. He couldn't let go now. Not after what he had experienced. He had encountered a wonderful thing that he couldn't have enough of. She was something he desired. Even though they had only met, not even a day yet. He wanted her. He knew this girl was different from any other that he had met, and so he was going to cherish all their moments together, especially now. Who knew if fate would let them meet? However he wouldn't let this one slip. She was too much… she was someone he needed and wanted…  
  
It was quite ironic to think that she had lost all her tears already. Tears would never dry up in her life.  
  
She tried to pull his hands away from hers. However his hold was firm.  
  
"Hey!" she whispered out. No response. She shook him. "Hey, let go of me!" Again no response. Really what did this scene remind you of?  
  
She took a deep breath, and prepared to scream for all she could.  
  
"LET GO OF ME RIGHT NOW!!! REALLY HOW HARD IS IT TO JUST ANSWER ME?! WHY DO I EVEN BOTHER?!"  
  
Startled he dropped his hold on her staggered back a few steps. Somehow, for some reason unknown he slipped and fell. He landed in a really bad position. You know those kinds of positions that you really do not want anyone to see you in.  
  
She stared at him for a few seconds, before bursting out.  
  
"HAHAHAHAHAHA!!!" she laughed for a full 2 minutes before stopping to catch her breath. Then she started her second round of laughter.  
  
By her second round, he had already gone out of shock and was staring at her annoyingly. Really was it that funny? The answer was of course shown to him when he stared down at himself… 'Oh my god!' he quickly scrambled up and chant, 'That did not happen, that did not happen… oh my god, that did not happen.' That continued on for as long as she was laughing, which let me tell you were quite long.  
  
Finally she found it in her to stop laughing, but he did not find it easy to stop chanting.  
  
She stared at him weirdly as he kept on looking forward, not even blinking.  
  
"Are you okay?" she questioned him as she waved her hands in front of his face.  
  
'That did not happen, that did not happen…'  
  
No answer. Again she asked him and again there was no response. Why was this always happening to her?!  
  
****************  
  
Another hour later…  
  
****************  
  
She sighed once more as the events that had happened earlier, took place again. 'He is so mean!' she thought. But then if he was mean, why was she staying here, waiting for him to get out of whatever he was doing? She didn't know. Perhaps she was finally realizing that she wasn't the only one in the world that had pain. Of course his actions didn't show that his pain was there, but she could feel it. She saw it in his eyes. There was no escape from pain. They will always be reflected in your eyes, it's just how many or how less that controls it.  
  
She shook her head to clear all thoughts away. She had been thinking too much these days. She used to think that thinking too much would rot your brains. It was better to let the future roll by itself. But she didn't know what she thought, what she believed in.  
  
"You know thinking too much would rot your brain."  
  
She laughed at that statement. How true, how true…  
  
"Glad to see you laughing." He commented.  
  
"Glad to see you awake." She retorted, bringing back the event that had just happened minutes ago.  
  
"That was not funny," he stated.  
  
"Of course, of course," she smiled. Even though her acting skills were quite good, he knew that she was trying her hardest to not laugh.  
  
"Laugh all you want, that event did not happen," he turned his head to the side and pouted.  
  
She stared at him. Consciously realizing that it was rude to stare. But the picture that he had just create, was so alluring. He looked cute, pouting.  
  
She shook her head to banish all thoughts. She had just met him for God sake. She couldn't have feelings for him, not after…  
  
She cleared her throat, catching his attention.  
  
"I need to go now. It's been nice meeting you," she said.  
  
"That fast?" he pouted childishly again.  
  
"Yep! It's getting late now."  
  
"Okay, then. But at least give me your number. It'll be a fare away gift."  
  
"But, I don't even know you!" she exclaimed.  
  
"All the better to give it. It's a way to know each other more." He explained.  
  
Her heart beat fast, for some reason she didn't know. Would she give him her number? Yes, her mind told her, but not yet her heart answered. Would the heart, or the mind win over this time? She didn't know.  
  
"Is that a yes or a no?" he asked. She snapped out of her thoughts to find herself nodding yet shaking her head, one way after another.  
  
"Hehe," she sweatdropped, this was not the way to answer a question. "I have to go now, but I'm sure that since fate made us meet, fate will bring us together again. Maybe, then my number will be yours."  
  
"So you'll let fate decide our meeting?" She nodded, she knew that they would meet again, just in different situations. "Well then, I guess I'll go with that," he answered.  
  
She nodded again, her voice seemed to detach from her. She gave him a smile and turned around.  
  
"Ja ne."  
  
"Same to you too tenshi," he called out as she disappeared from sight. However she caught his words and gave him a bright smile.  
  
He stared after her with what looked like longing in his eyes. But that couldn't be possible would it? The playboy couldn't of fallen for the tenshi. He gave a sigh and walked away, his heart already anticipating when fate would let them meet again.  
  
  
  
End of Chapter 4 – A Save Could Go A Long Way  
  
Wow, the title is so long… same with the chapter. You finally got what you wanted! A longer chapter. Now since I killed myself writing a long chapter, you should kill yourself writing a review! ^^;;; Just kidding. I don't want you to die, not yet anyway. You still have to read what would happen!  
  
So what did you think? Was this better? She finally met one of the Weiss boys, who's she going to meet next?  
  
This story finally has a plotline. Those few chapters I had, they were just endless parts that helped me get a feel for this chapter. I didn't know what I was trying to write, but now I know.  
  
This story will not only have romance and angst. Instead it will contain many other genres and ones that I made up, so prepare to ride the dangerous journey called A Dream's Desire. 


End file.
